death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Erkid
The 'Venomous Snake' Erkid, was the leader of a drug operations branch of the criminal organization in Morksi, thus being a fairly well-known figure in its underworld. Appearance Personality Background Erkid, also known as the 'Venomous Snake', was an infamous villain who committed many crimes around Morksi, one of the numerous cities in the Alcrem Duchy. He was mainly responsible for crimes involving the production and trading of drugs around this city. This was because he needed the support offered by its criminal organization to supplement his own efforts, such as the cultivation of raw materials, their refinement into drugs, trade routes to sell the drugs and information on ongoing drug investigations. While he paid well for the support, he still retained high amounts of money on his end. To further his gains, he developed a plan to forcefully take over a distant village that was visited by merchants only once or twice a year, turn its inhabitants to slaves and use them to convert the village into a drug manufacturing factory responsible for the cultivation and refinement of drugs, while using the support of the criminal organization to switch the merchants that visited the village for those working for the organization and trade drugs illegally under the pretense of ordinary businessChapter 211.. Chronology During Vandalieu's visit to the city of Morksi and infiltration of its underground criminal organizations, Erkid visited the headquarters of the criminal organization to question the head over its plan being put on hold. Being accompanied by four subordinates, he questioned the head and being displeased by his answers lost all trust over the organization, concluding that to survive there were only two options: separate himself from the organization, or take control of it. He attempted to take over the organization by killing the boss and his underlings. To do so, he bought a small low-quality Item Box magic item where he hid the weapons of his supposed subordinates. The subordinates he took with him in preparation for the hostile take over were: three either C-class adventurers or fighters with fighting strength equivalent to C-class, who had either become addicted to drugs or fallen into debt, and one former B-class adventurer with a bounty on his head for evil deeds (including killing the clients who had made commissions) but as he had slain many would-be bounty hunters who had come for him, became known as the 'Bounty Hunter Hunter' Abel. His plan was that while he couldn't take over the organization immediately, he would be able to do severe damage and make it unable to act for a small period of time, that he would to set up his drug-trading organization independently. Unfortunately for him, Vandalieu's infiltration had succeeded and he had taken over the organization and supplanted his guards with Isla, Bellmond, Eleanora and Melissa. This caused his subordinates to be massacred him to be smashed into the ceiling, walls and ground by Bellmond for having touched her tail. He was then taken away to be treated with Blood Potions and undergo surgery to have transplanted into himself fragments of the Demon King, which turns humans into Aberrations, a puppet with no will of its own. References Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminal